


Good Kids

by laraceleste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kim and Marinette have been friends since they were kids, M/M, and Nino and Marinette have been friends since they were kids, bff au, meaning they were all friends with eachother, nyc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraceleste/pseuds/laraceleste
Summary: Nino, Kim and Marinette were good, wholesome kids. They swear.





	Good Kids

> **i.**

They're good wholesome children who have never done a single thing wrong in their life; or so that's what they tell their parents and teachers and in Marinettes case Master Fu.

Nino, Kim and Marinette are good wholesome children meaning the weekend Marienttes parents go away for a second honeymoon they aren't spread out on her bedroom floor high as shit. They aren't, as far as their parents are concerned.

"You know let's go to Wisconsin," Kim says, the windows open and the city nose filters through and to the three of them its calming. Not hearing Mrs. Hernandez scream at the stray cat for going through her garbage or some dude in his car- _"Why do people drive in the city? Staten Island I guess I get they have like one train out there but here?" _Marinette would wonder some of the times -beep the horn of his car because someone j walked across the street or the bus in front of them was too slow; would be concerning.

The three of them are planning the road trip they want to take before college and while Nino wants to hit Hollywood and Marinette wants to hit Los Angeles, Kim suggests _Wisconsin_.

"Why Wisconsin?" Nino asks. He moves his glasses and rubs his eyes and that's why they're red, or at least that's the answer his grandmother would be getting.

Because Nino Wyatt Lahiffe is a good mosque going boy whose only sin is making such sick beats.

"Cause there's a bunch of these dumb laws like-" Kim lifts his phone as he rolls from his side to his back. "It's illegal to shoot a cow with a rocket launcher from an air plane." Marinette goes to say something, she really dose but nothing comes out because how do you respond to that?

"It's illegal to do what?" Nino asks.

"Yeah it's also illegal to ride a bike with no hands, to be ugly-"

"That is not a real law!" Marinette cries. Kim, with a wide grin across his face looks up and nods. He shoves his phone in Marinettes face and the girl leans back because _'Wow that’s bright' _and sees that technically he's not wrong.

"Huh, in Milwaukee if you’re thought of as offensive looking, it’s illegal for you to be out in public during the day."

Nino bursts out into a fit of giggles. "Poor Kim guess we're leaving you in-what states next to Wisconsin?"

"Prick," Kim laughs. Marinette shrugs but steals Kim's phone from him.

"Who knows-anyway in Shebang it's illegal to water your lawn in a way that annoys others and in-" Marinette stops and bursts out laughing. Kim plucks his phone from Marinettes grip and sees the obscure Wisconsin law she had started laughing at.

"It's illegal to both wake a sleeping Fireman and shoot missiles at parade participants in the city Racine."

"You're fucking with me right?" Nino wonders, he has tears in the corners of his eyes and his hats slid off sideways.

"No so we have to go to Wisconsin and I need to break these laws."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I’m going to water a lawn so obnoxiously that a Fireman wakes uo and when I'm running from him I'll hop in a plane and with my rocket launcher-"

"And pray tell?" Marinette wants to know, "Where are you getting a rocket launcher from?" Kim quiets for a moment, his lips are pressed together and than, suddenly he looks up, pinkened eyes glittering.

"My pants!"

**...**

> **ii.**

Marinette was the sweet student body president kind of girl who had never committed a crime. Or so all the adults in her life thought.

After getting somewhat over her ridiculous crush on Adrien Agreste and managing to become one of his closest friends she allowed him to see a side of her that only three other people had ever seen.

Which is why, after he showed up at her and her parents apartment close to tears because of the things his father had said she had no qualms about hiding the fact she borrowed Kim's aluminum baseball back and trashed four of the expensive as fuck cars Adriens father kept in a Manhattan garage.

Though if her parents ever asked Nino knew to say she had snuck over to his so the pair of them could figure out ways to cheer Adrien up.

**...**

> **iii.**

Kim Le Chien was the kind of dude that was cool; he was laid back and fun but he always knew when to draw the line. Sort of.

If his mother asked Kim would've said he made one wrong turns to many; if Marinette or Nino demanded details on how Kim ended up illegally trespassing and managing to get onto a New York skyscrapers sky deck he would say Alix said James Bond was cooler than him and after the whole James Bond can only be a white dude discourse a while back he just had to show her.

If his mother asked how, before doing this highly illegal activity he had broken his nose he would say Marinette had tripped him and he'd fallen. If anyone else wanted the truth it would simply be: he wanted to see if Marinette could really judo flip him and he had landed wrong.

**...**

> **iv.**

Nino was a role model for his brother Chris, or at least that’s what his grandmother constantly told him. With their parents not around anymore it was up to Nino to set an example for the growing twelve year old. Which is why Nino would never DJ at a highly illegal and under ground rave.

Or at least, never to his grandmothers knowledge.

So while his grandmother thinks he's at Adriens studying he may or may not be (but defiantly is if she ever asked) in some Bronx warehouse laying down track after track while Alya, in her Rena Rouge costume stands in the rafters creating illusion after illusion because what other reason would an illusion making super hero be at a rave; besides the handsome DJ, of course.

**...**

> **v.**

One day towards the tail end of the school year the six of them, Marinette, Kim and Nino and Alya, Adrien and Chole, sitting on a blanket Alya had brought somewhere in Central Park not far from the Strawberry fields John Lennon memorial.

"Okay so I'm thinking we can get Mrs. Kante and Kagami's mother on board-"

"By not having it. Next to Adriens father those two women are the definition of overbearing and over protective," Chole says without looking up from her freshly manicured nails.

They're talking about the cross country trip and neither Kim or Chole want to leave their partner behind while they gallivant around the country.

"I don't know why Max's mom won't let him go she thinks you two are best friends right?" Nino asks Kim who slumps forward. Marinette pats the jock on the shoulder.

"That's the point. She doesn't trust Marinette not to try and seduce her little boy." Adrien, who'd just taken a bite out of his sandwich starts choking on the bite. Nino thumps him on the back as Alya snickers loudly.

"I'm sorry but your boyfriends parents think Marinette is going to what? Sneak into his motel room and ask him to paint her like one of his Frnech girls?" Alya wonders. Adrien chokes on the water Nino had handed him and the bespectacled boy swears loudly; though no one pays attention because Marinette glares at Kim.

"I told you choosing me was wrong," she tells him.

"Chose you for what?" Chole wonders.

"To fake date Max."

"You dated Max?" Adrien wheezes and Marinette looks at the blonde model boy with a warm blush settling over her face.

She had gotten over her crush on him nearly a year ago only to have it rear its ugly head once more after he and Kagami broke up because she had realized while she still had a thing for rich blondes it wasn't rich blonde boys she was attracted to anymore. It was Chole she wanted.

"Fake date," Marinette muttered.

"When-when did this happen?"

"Like five-six, months ago? Right before you and Kagami broke up and Marinette kept asking her to hang out."

"You fake dated my ex while we were together?" Adrien didn't sound nearly as hurt as he maybe should've been.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Neither Kim nor Marinette brought up that it was during one of those nicely dressed dates Marinette had acted as Kagamis gay awakening. 

Adrien nodded. "So Mrs. Kante is worried that Marinette will seduce Max?"

"He has a promising future and she doesn't want him ending up a teen dad."

"Got it!" Nino said, "Well just tell Max's mom the same thing we told our parents last summer?"

Marinette didn't look convinced. "I don't think Max is winning a scholarship to any fashion camps." Nino shot her a dry look.

"Robotics camp you dorkasuarus. Alya can create the fake website like she did for your fake fashion camp and Nathaniel can make the flyer and Max can tell his mom by next week!"

Chole and Alya looked at Nino and Marinette in disbelief.

"Since when dose Marinette Dupain-Cheng lie?" The half-Chinese girl smiled guiltily and ignored the weight of her earrings.

**...**

> **vi.**

Marinette was the famed hero Ladybug, she was small children idol and old peoples savior; she was a real life superman. Or so Alya liked to say on her blog. She was reasonable in her every day life too, she took commissions and babysat and helped out at her families Manhattan bakery which is why she would never sneak her super hero partner Chat Noir into her bedroom, quietly giggling as she did so because her parents slept soundly the next room over.

She would also never kiss Chat Noir after a badly made pun; nor would she ever let him kiss her back because they were super heroes and they were responsible and if cop shows were any indication getting into bed- which she certainly didn't do -just lead to messy situations.

**...**

> **vii.**

Nino was a bro; he was, if you opened up a dictionary and looked at the definition of the word, a bro. He was always there for his friends- helping Marinette through an anxiety attack and lie to Maxs mother so she wouldn't suspect her straight son was in fact very gay. and when he wasn't he was there for his grandmother and brother- helping out with grocery shopping and homework -so he would never do something completely as unbro like, like drawing a mustache on Adriens face and a dick on Kims after a night of partying.

Marinette and Alya had gone to hers and the both of them knowing him had taken away the key had to her place for the night leaving him to mysteriously wonder just how such art work made its way to his friends faces.

"Honestly I have no idea-maybe it was Chris," he said the next morning as Adrien leaned over his bathroom sink with his perfect face scrubbed red.

Nino was a bro, he would never throw his own brother under the bus.

**...**

> **viii.**

Kim knew his parent's story; his mother and father had met and hit it off and after three weeks of dates and- what he shuttered when thinking of -hook ups he had been conceived. All his life he had been warned about premarital sex; he had heard every lie in book: _"Premarital sex leads to blindness", "It leads to your thingy falling off", "YOU DIE! KIM IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT DO YOU WANT TO DIE? THAT WILL KILL ME KIM DO YOY WANT TO KILL YOUR MOTHER?"_

So of course he didn't have premarital sex with his boyfriend. If his mother thought he had a healthy porn stash than perhaps she was right and needn't look in the lining of his Letterman jacket and find the condoms Nino had gotten him.

If she so happened to think that he was as virgin as a Roman Catholic nun than that was her prerogative. Because he was; he was a good boy who always listened to his mother.

**...**

> **ix.**

Marinette, Nino and Kim were good wholesome kids who never did a thing wrong in their life; even as they stood over the body of Hawkmoth. Bloody and hurt the others laid far away from them and the villain, at their feet laid weaponless and defeated.

They had stopped the original Hawkmoth years ago, sometime just hours before their SATs; but the Hawkmoth that laid out in front of them had been his successor; in half the time she had done three times the damage the original had ever created.

As she stood over the villain all Marinette saw were the countless times Chat- Adrien -had died. All she felt was the countless times his heart had stopped because of an akumas hot he had taken for her, and all she heard was his screams as another akuma cut him in half again and again. All she was focused on was revenge.

Justice. Heros get justice not even and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, she got justice. Kim, with a steely gaze handed her his staff.

Marinette had no idea justice tasted so sweet.

"Hawkmoth you are charged with the misuse of both the butterfly miraculous as guardian of the miraculous and protector of the city I am to carry out your sentence." The villain spat at her feet.

"Get fucked Ladybug." With a twist of the staffs shaft a blade appeared at the end. Marinette didn't flinch as she ran Hawkmoth through, nor did Nino or Kim. None of them so much as blinked.

Nino, Kim and Marinette were good, honest, wholesome kids who had never done a thing wrong in their life.

Or so their parents thought.


End file.
